A Strange Appearance
by CrypticScrolls1803
Summary: Cryptic, a strange looking shy abandoned Nightwing goes to Jade Mountain Academy to learn all she can. She meets friends, learns a lot and enjoys herself. But strange dragons start to show the real dragons they are. What will happen when her sisters Cryptic left behind disappear into thin air, and a strange Skywing tries to help?
1. Chapter 1

One crystal clear morning all was quiet in the rainforest. Dew Drop the Rainwing hurried about her little clearing deep within the rain forest. She lived alone in this place far from the kingdom of the Rainwings. She snorted indignantly at the thought of those lazy lizards lounging around all day instead of doing important work, like making a nest for the little eggs like Dew Drop was. She hoped Glory would snap them into order. But she had to focus. She was weaving a nest out of long vines tightly together to make a large bouncy platform. She zipped around the trees tightly surrounding her clearing. When she was done it looked like a trampoline had been tied to the trees. Then she began the walls. They would only be about half a foot high but she was out of vines. She began to fly through the trees until something caught her eye. A small black egg and a small diamond bracelet that was meant to go on a horn. _It couldn't be…_ She thought _A Nightwing egg out here… Maybe I should take it and raise it._ She gently scooped up the egg and bracelet. When she was back at her nest she thought _I'll name you Cryptic because I can't understand why you are here._ Later that night she laid two eggs Rose Petal And Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later Cryptic is 5 and a half. She was pretty and very small with completely silver scales covering the undersides of her wings. Cryptic also wore that little diamond bracelet around her left horn. She bounced over to Dew Drop flapping her wings. "Are you going to take us flying today mom?" Rose Petal bounces up and down enthusiastically, her mouth full of mango. "Yes dears but first we have up clean up after breakfast, then we patch the holes in the vines up. Then we also need to go fruit picking- oh dear um…. Violet honey come here." Dew Drop went over to her daughter. Violet was usually the first one up and already clean and fed, her little lilac colored head poking out of her hammock with its curtain open, smiling. But today her hammock's curtain was closed. Only a small moan answered Dew Drop. Cryptic raced up to her sister. She is lying in bed completely white. Rose Petal gasps. "Violet are you okay?! Violet, Violet Can you hear me!" Rose Petal's voice rose to a wail. She laid down next to her sister. Dew Drop then arrived. She was carrying some leaves which she fed slowly to Violet. "We will fly early today Little Ones. Make a hammock to carry her we are going to Queen Glory and the Rainwing kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

Now Cryptic was shy from the moment she was born. She did not like being in the spotlight and never ever spoke or made a noise in public places. Her sisters were used to this. So Rose Petal was surprised when Cryptic arrived and went straight to the healers. "Please my sister is very sick, can you help her?" Obviously the healers were surprised by a polite pretty little night wing. Especially with her strange wings. They didn't say a word. Then Dew Drop walked in with Violet slumped across her back. "We'll take her to the queen please stay in our waiting room we have some scrolls from the night wings in there that might interest you." The healer said all in one breathe. Rose Petal was surprised, Dew Drop had said Rainwings didn't have scrolls, then she had said a curse word but still… Then Rose Petal realized they were staring at her. _Oh oops…_ She was bright green with fear and orange and all her emotions were spreading across her. Now she was purple _Oh dear, Right let's see oh why, oh why do I have to be so bad at camouflage. Focus Rose Petal! Calm sky blue, Calm Sky Blue, Calm, Calm…_ Slowly a Gorgeous shimmery Sky Blue spread across her scales she walked over to the waiting room. Cryptic had already picked up a scroll and was having Dew Drop show her how to read it. _Why would she read at a time like this… it's strange she adores us but always gets reserved and acts like a stone when one of us gets hurt…_ as soon as Rose Petal had finished that thought she knew the answer. _She doesn't feel like she's allowed to. Because she's a nightwing. She doesn't want to intrude._ As she entered another Rainwing Dragonet entered. Surprisingly Dew Drop bowed low "Your Majesty, Queen Glory." "Ah, I heard there were newcomers in town. I-" Queen Glory was cut off by another Nightwing _._ "Was supposed to stay away from the new people."

"Deathbringer, I am supposed to be addressing new subjects"

"Safely, so now that I'm here you're safe"

"Anyways, I've never seen you before. Where are you from, and why do you have a weird looking Nightwing?" Glory now looked generally confused, having noticed Cryptic. What was even more surprising was that Dew Drop poured the whole story out to Glory. Glory was surprised but impressed. "Come to my Tree house" she said "only Dew Drop though don't worry, Deathbringer, take these two to where they get info on the academy. Heliciona stay here and wait for Violet. As soon as she has been treated we will move her into my Tree house." Cryptic and Rose Petal flew off at once. _The Academy… Cryptic will like that. I bet she just taught herself how to read._ Which she had. She would practice no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Zenith was proud to be a Skywing, the best tribe of all. Zenith was orange with red tints and a copper sheen. He had the biggest wings of all the Skywings. He was in the rainforest to get his sickly sister info on the academy. She wanted him to go because she loved learning, but he wanted to go because they had no mom, no dad and the Skywing healers wouldn't help him. So he hoped to find a cure for his sister. He had only felt okay about leaving when his twin brother had agreed to take her to the Talons of Peace who would care for her carefully. Their mom had died there about a year ago. 3 years after their dad died Zenith's mom abandoned them in a cave. Later they learned she had joined the talons of peace. But Zenith couldn't dwell on the past now. He had to focus. Then he noticed Cryptic. _Wow. She's gorgeous. So graceful and shy and smart and- Wow._ _Snap out of it Zenith Focus. Must bring Granite back her info. Oh her wings they're silver. Who is this dragon?_ "Hey, Skywing Mc lover boy, move up!" Zenith suddenly felt his temper rising, he whirled around to find himself face to face with an overgrown Mudwing. Smoke began to rise from his snout. "How. Dare. You. Flathead can you even hear me with those puny little ears! Even so, you're so dense I don't think you would understand! You're too thickheaded to care!" Zenith stretched his powerful wings then he smacked the Mudwing's head. Hard. With a burst of flame toward the Mudwing, Zenith leapt into the sky grabbed a pamphlet from the stall passing out info and sped off to the Sky Kingdom. As he left he heard someone say "He's a Hothead of the Century, isn't he?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I just learned how to do this so Yeah and I would like to Thank Day Fury Queen for reviewing every single time…:] anyway please give OC's I need them. This chapter is told with Cryptic's POV. Without further ado on to the story!**

Cryptic was so excited to go to school. _I'm going to read till I drop. And collect Scrolls and write them! Oh! I can't wait!_ When she got there she felt like her wings were going to fall off. A friendly Mudwing greeted her and gave her some papers:

Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy

You will be put into winglets. Here is the list:

Amber Winglet:

Chill-Icewing

Adobe-Mudwing

Starcatcher-Nightwing

DartFrog-Rainwing

Duststorm-Sandwing

Hurricane-Seawing

Zenith-Skywing

Emerald Winglet:

Blizzard-Icewing

River-Mudwing

Cryptic-Nightwing

Maple-Rainwing

Sandstone-Sandwing

Dolphin-Seawing

Copper-Skywing

Sapphire Winglet:

Seal-Icewing

Moss-Mudwing

NightSpeaker-Nightwing

Juniper-Rainwing

Snake-Sandwing

Kelp-Seawing

Wind-Skywing

Obsisian Winglet:

Frigid-Icewing

Salamander-Mudwing

DreamChaser-Nightwing

Monkey-Rainwing

Shimmer-Sandwing

Cobalt-Seawing

Limestone-Skywing

 _Wow. That's a lot to memorize._ The rest of the papers went on to describe what cave she was in, what a winglet was, who her clawmates were, what classes she had when, and a map of the entire school. Her clawmates turned out to be Dolphin, Maple and River. Her cave was big-ish and had 4 ledges on the wall. 2 were tiny and a hammocks hanging from them. One was a bare rock ledge, and one was rock but was shaped like a bowl and filled with thick goopy mud. _Ick_ thought Cryptic _who would sleep in that stuff._ Each ledge had 2 hooks next to it and a small cubby cut into the stone along with a small scroll rack jammed into the wall. This scroll rack was packed with scrolls. One of the hammocks had scrolls that said in big bold letters How to Read, Letters A-J. _Oh dear I don't want these scrolls…let's try the other hammock._ In the other hammock Cryptic found scrolls on the history of Phyrria, Stories, and others such as these. _I'll take this hammock._ So she set her stuff down in the cubby and discovered a small pot of ink and some bank scrolls. She pulled these out and put them on top planning to use them for notes the next day. Then she hung her bag on one hook and curled up in her hammock. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to WFTM for commenting. I still need OC's guys! And sorry for posting late my internet's been down. I need suggestions on Ships by the way. But without further Ado onto the story.**

"Why do you think her scales are so weird?" These were the first words that Cryptic heard as she woke up. _Oh no other dragons… how long did I sleep? I hope they don't think I'm weird._ As Cryptic sat up rubbing, her eyes a friendly, cheerful voice said "Yay, your awake I'm maple by the way your wings are pretty why are they silver want to be friends I love-" "Be quiet. Please!" Now Cryptic could see A Mudwing, a Seawing, and a Rainwing. Cryptic stared at them. Finally she said in a small voice "Hi, I'm Cryptic." The Rainwing responded immediately to this by saying "I'm Maple, and my favorite food is mangoes and my favorite color is-" Then the Seawing spoke "I'm Dolphin and if you think I'm rude cause I keep interrupting Maple it's because she will literally keep talking until you interrupt- Most of the time." She said "And I'm River. I don't like talking." Said the Mudwing. "So Cryptic what's your first class? Mine is History with Webs. It's supposed to be really boring. Do you like History? My favorite class is probably Fruit-Picking. Is that a class here? Oh never mind I'll stop talking. I have to work on that now that I'm here." Maple glared triumphantly at Dolphin, who simply looked at her. "My first class is History too. I like History. My favorite class will be writing, I don't think that is a class here, and my favorite food is mangoes to." Cryptic said. She was surprised with herself. That was the first time she had ever said that much since she could talk. Cryptic even found herself almost telling these new dragons that she was abandoned as an egg. That would certainly make them think she was weird. A bell rang in the hallway. "Time for Breakfast!" boomed an important sounding voice. "Yay! What do you think they'll serve for breakfast?" asked Maple and Dolphin at the same time "I don't even know where the dining hall is, let alone what they're serving!" said Dolphin. Cryptic pulled out her map of the school and studied it. "Looks like we go down the hall way to the entrance where we all got enrolled and then take the middle route all the way down to the end and then we turn left. Go through the door way and then from this map it looks like they have different tables serving different things. There are eight tables. One is really long. I bet that's where everyone eats." That's when Dolphin took over "The tables are arranged in rows. I bet each of the seven tables serves something for each tribe, it goes in order alphabetical order like this: Icewing, Mudwing, Rainwing, Sandwing, Seawing, and finally Skywing. Wow we better get started." "Yay! Let's go! I want to get something from every tribe every meal! Yay!" Shouted Maple flinging herself at the door. "Well let's get going!" said Dolphin. _All those dragons, oh why did I think coming here was a good idea? I would like to try the foods though… maybe I'll give the dragons a chance. Or maybe I could stay here. And miss the first class. Ugh, I'm going for it. Here go's everything._

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I need OC's for this next part. Read, Review, Fave, and Follow. Thanks For Reading. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 12

**Relations and hobbyHey Guys! This is going to be an incredibly short chapter describing how to put in your OC's. YAYZ! =^.^= (cat face) Okay so let's get started. For this I will be using Cryptic as my example.**

Name: Cryptic

Gender: Girl

Tribe: Nightwing

Description: Black scales, Indigo and Purple undertones, Sparkling Purple eyes, completely silver undersides of her wings, very small for her age and tribe.

Personality: Shy, Low Self-Esteem, Smart, Funny

Backstory: You guys already know! =^.^=

Relations: Rose petal/Adopted sister Violet/Adopted sister Dew Drop/Mother

Hobby: Reading, Writing

 **Yeah that was it. See super duper easy. I bet u all are doing it right now cause I. NEED. OC's. PLz yeah love u all have fun making OC's. I need Lunch ladys/men SOO yeah. BYEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter because my computer's been updated so my internet won't crash every time I upload. Today I would like to thank Sunny a.k.a Day Fury Queen and WFTM for the OC's. If u guys get mad at me for thanking them over and over comment and I'll thank u! But I would also like to thank Mist of the Rainwings for following and faving! Anyway on to the story!**

When Cryptic got to the dining hall the first thing she noticed was the noise. Then all the dragons. _Oh boy. Okay, me, don't freak out. Stay calm and they won't notice you._ Cryptic hunched herself over and went to the first table. It was serving polar bear, seal and some blocks of ice. An Icewing about her age stood behind it. She was good looking and had hard, black eyes. "Hey." She said flatly. "Hi." Cryptic replied in a tiny soft voice. She moved on to the next table. This table was empty and serving crocodile, crane, swan, and some weird leaf juice. The Icewing from before moved with her, and said "don't you want anything?" "Not really." Maple in front of her had a little bit of polar bear, a little bit of crocodile, and some mango. "That's kind of a lot isn't it?" Cryptic asked.Maple shook her head "Nope." Cryptic moved to the Rainwing table and grabbed some mangoes, papayas, and passion fruit. Then she continued on her way to the big table where the rest of her clawmates were settling in. The Icewing sat beside her. Cryptic turned to look at her in surprise. _Why would you sit next to me? I thought you were kinda mean to me._ Then she realized the Icewing was chatting with an Icewing next to her. "I'm Shard. What's your name? It must be a big and strong name." Her voice was soft and silky. _She's flirting!_ "Oh, um I'm um Blizzard." Said the Icewing blushing uncontrollably. Shard was very good looking. "Hey, save the flirting for somewhere else!" snapped a Seawing. She smiled kindly at Cryptic. Then continued eating her breakfast of pike, and salmon. She stared of into space. Cryptic realized dolphin was standing next to her. "Oh, Hey." "Hi. Come on time to go back to our cave. We have a little time before classes start." "Okay" _That was the worst meal I've ever had._ As they left Cryptic noticed a basket labeled 'Student Mail' _Maybe I can send a scroll to Dew Drop later. I'll just go back to my cave and memorize my schedule for now._

 **Sorry it was so short. But yeah. I NEED OC's I can't depend on WFTM and Sunny FOREVER! Anyway hoped you liked, and see u next time.**


	9. Author's Note

**So, this account and this story, are being given to my friend Sunny. I have been permanently banned from Fanfiction (by my family), but for all of you who have been reading my story, I wanted to continue it, so I gave it to my friend Sunny. This story is still going to be updated, I'm going to send what I want to be updated to her and she's going to do it for me.**


	10. Chapter 8

**So, guys. Scrolls has worked out an update plan, that, hopefully, will work out. Here should be an update every third Sunday of the month, starting in December. Scrolls is still writing this, so Chilling's hiatus will not be affecting this story. That's all for now, thank you for reading! :)**

Mathematics

History

Language

Music

Science

Small group Discussion

Art

Free Period

"What a long day." Cryptic muttered.

"It's not long!" Maple said, "It's super duper short!" Each period is only like 45 minutes! How am I ever going to learn to read!? It's going to be the end of the schoo-"

"Well you don't want to be late then, do you," Dolphin cut in. Two gongs sounded in the hall.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO! What are you waiting for?!"

"Ok, ok. We all have Mathematics first right?" Dolphin asked.

"Yep! With the Amber Winglet. Oh, and we also get to meet our SkyWing, IceWing, and our...our.. uh..."

"Our SandWing," Dolphin finished for her.

They slipped into the mathematics cave just as the final gong sounded. A NightWing, SeaWing, two IceWings, two extremely grumpy-looking SkyWings, a sleeping RainWing, and a smug-looking MudWing were already gathered there."DARTFROG! Hi!" Maple screamed, making Cryptic jump.

Dartfrog sat up and blinked, a bit of orangish red shimmering around his ears before it melted back into the warm golden brown of his scales.

"Hello." he replied flatly, but an unbidden blush of pink crept along his stared at the other Seawing. Maple gently bumped her tail with her own.

"Uh... Hi.. um, Hurricane - um.. what're you d-doing here?" Dolphin stuttered.

Wow and I thought I was nervous, thought Cryptic.

Hurricane never got a chance to answer, because just then a SandWing with no tale barb walked in.

"Hello, class! I'm Arid, but you can call me sir, if you want. Please take your seats."

Everyone shuffled to sit on cushions arranged around the room. Mr. Arid carefully set up slanted stone slabs for writing in front of each student.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but the teachers had a last minute meeting. When I call your name say 'Here' and come to the front of the room to pick a color of ink and your quill. Maple?"

Maple's scales put on a burst of yellow before returning to the vibrant reds, oranges, and greens of autumn that she had chosen. "Here!" She scrambled up to the front of the room. She instantly plucked up a robin's feather quill, then began to look at the inks.

"Hurry, please, Maple," Arid said from where he had checked off her name. Maple picked a bright green colored jar and sat down in her cushion.

"Thank you. Zenith?" A red-orange Skywing looked up with an irate expression. "Here," came the flat reply.

He got up and picked a red pot and a bluejay's quill.

Mr. Arid nodded, then asked, "Cryptic?"

"Oh- um, here," It came out like a question. She got up, wings tucked close, and went to pick out her quill and ink. She quickly selected a silver colored dove feather, and a container of purple ink. The rest of the students went relatively quickly.

"Right, now that you all have your writing materials, we'll go over the rules. Then I will give you a new seating chart."

"Alright. 1. No flying, 2. No talking, 3. No cheating, 4. Please try to keep everything neat, 5. Show your work, 6. Be respectful, and 7. Raise your talons when you want to speak."All good? If you forget, they are listed on the wall right there. Now, the seating chart. Everyone, please go stand at the back of the class."

Everyone did so. The teacher arranged the cushions into two rows of seven. He did the same with the slabs.

"Okay, now then, I would like Maple to sit here."

He pointed to the first cushion in the first row. Maple quickly took her seat. Zenith was placed next to her, then a MudWing named Adobe. Then Hurricane, and then an IceWing named Chill. And then the other MudWing, River, and the NightWing named Starcatcher.

In the next row there were Cryptic, Dartfrog, a SandWing named Duststorm, Copper, Blizzard, Sandstone, and Dolphin.

"Very good, thank you. For the rest of class we will be having an assessment to see what you know in math so far."


End file.
